


There's Something Different About You

by teacuphuman



Series: A Month of Kink! [10]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames returns with a new look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something Different About You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of the Month of Kink: Hair Pulling
> 
> Inspired by my love of beards and  
> [this picture]() of Tom Hardy, because it does things to me.
> 
> P.S. Super huge thanks to Burning_Up_A_Sun for help with links. (I am old and cannot learn new tricks)

Eames has been gone two long months. When he returns to his London flat, he expects to strip off his clothes and pass out in his own bed for at least three days. What Eames doesn’t expect is to find Arthur there as well.

Of course, that’s exactly where he left the point man, but Eames just assumed Arthur would get tired of waiting around and eventually wander back to wherever it is he goes in his off time. Eames drops his duffel bag from his shoulder, the noise of it hitting the hardwood startling the man in his bed.

Arthur sits up, gun aimed at Eames chest, blinking sleep out of his eyes. He looks rumpled and adorable, and Eames wants to crawl on top of him and just breath him in. 

“Jesus, Eames. You couldn’t have called to say you were coming home?” Arthur replaces the gun under his pillow and rubs at his left eye with the heel of his hand.

“I should tell you, darling, that I fear I may be hallucinating.”

Arthur smiles, sleepy and delicious, his dimples flashing. “Shut the fuck up and come here.” 

He holds out his hands and Eames goes to him, allowing Arthur to fold him into his arms. Arthur smells like gun oil, cedar, and Eames’ laundry detergent. He presses his face against the collar of Arthur’s shirt.

“You’re freezing!” Arthur shivers and Eames slides his hands under the shirt, forcing a yelp out of him.

“Hmm, you’re so warm,” he mumbles, trying to stay awake.

“Come on, get your clothes off and come to bed.” 

Arthur helps him strip off his jacket, fighting with the remainder of his clothing when Eames decides he’s too tired to do anything but lay there and doze. Arthur drags him into the bed properly and sidles up beside him, tucking himself along Eames’ body, where he lays, warm, and solid, and present, while Eames gives in to his exhaustion.

“Missed you,” he manages, turning his head to kiss whatever part of Arthur he can reach.

Arthur’s arm tightens around his waist. “Me too. I like you beard.”

 

Eames wakes up alone. He’s surrounded by blankets and pillows, The only proof that Arthur wasn’t a dream is the red die sitting on the nightstand. As far as indicators of commitment go, it’s pretty fucking huge.

He yawns loudly, cracking his jaw. He throws back the covers, grinding out a fantastic stretch, and is scratching his balls when Arthur wanders in, a mug in each hand.

“Awake finally, are you?” Arthur smirks, climbing back into bed and handing Eames a mug of tea.

“Mm, perfect,” he smacks his lips, draining half the cup. “Darling, while I was gone, did you by any chance move into my flat?”

Arthur blushes. “Of course not. I just didn’t see you not being here as a reason to leave. Do you mind?”

“I really don’t.” Eames runs his hand up Arthur’s calf, squeezing his knee. He sets his tea on the nightstand and lays back down.

“Good, you should shower. You smell like an airplane.” Arthur hides his smile in his coffee cup.

“I have absolutely no desire to get out of bed.” Eames laces his fingers behind his head, closing his eyes.

“You have to get up sometime, preferably before my eyes start to water.”

“But everything I want is in this bed. Everything I missed was waiting here for me when I returned.” Eames rolls over, laying his head in Arthur’s lap and nuzzling his crotch.

The cup makes a loud bang when Arthur sets it down. He runs his hands through Eames’ hair, tugging gently.

“I’ve never seen it this long.”

“You don’t sound like you dislike it.” Eames nips at his balls through the boxers.

Arthur fingers tighten, jerking Eames away. “It has its advantages.”

Eames groans, testing out Arthur’s grip.

“The beard is very intriguing,” Arthur scratches at the wiry hair with his other hand. It’s long enough to thread his fingers through, and he does, moving Eames’ head around. “Hmmm.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m about to be punished for being gone so long?”

“Now, Mr. Eames, you should think of it as as reward for coming home.” Arthur smiles wickedly, making Eames’ mouth water and his dick twitch.

Arthur lets him go and slouches onto the pillows. Eames pulls his boxers down slowly, relishing every inch of skin that is revealed. He’d been gone so long, and his memory is excellent, but it’s no substitute for having Arthur laid out and willing in front of him. 

He dives back in, nosing at the crease of Arthur’s thigh and breathing in his musky scent. His tongue follows, tasting the salt of his sweat and the tang of his arousal. Arthur isn’t fully hard yet so Eames gets to work, placing little kitten licks up the shaft, and mouthing wetly at the head until Arthur is full and leaking. 

There’s a hand back in his hair when Eames moves to swallow him down. Arthur jerks his head to the side, roughly, making tears prickle behind Eames’ eyes.

“Move around.” He orders, and Eames moves so that he’s perched, perpendicular to Arthur’s body.

Fingers capture the curls of his beard and with both hands, Arthur positions Eames’ head over his cock, spreading precome across Eames’ lips. He opens obediently, and Arthur’s cock slides inside. He groans at the weight of it on his tongue as he sucks gently, enjoying the push and pull of Arthur’s hands. 

His scalp prickles when Arthur’s grip tightens, his rhythm speeding up as Eames run his tongue up and down and around the head. Arthur shoves him onto his cock, holding him there, with his prick shoved so far down Eames’ throat he can swallow around it, until Eames starts to choke. 

He pulls out quickly, pushing Eames back and climbing to his knees, all the while, keeping a firm grip on Eames’ hair and beard. Arthur’s cock slaps his cheek before pressing back into his mouth. 

Eames is bend over, his neck at an awkward angle, but for the sounds Arthur makes as he fucks himself into Eames’ mouth, he would stay here all day. Curses and broken sobs spill out of Arthur, making Eames dig his fingers into the man’s thighs for support.

“God, suck it. Please, Eames, suck it.” He begs, pulling viciously at the hair in his grasp.

Eames hollows his cheeks, making a tight channel for Arthur, moaning when he feels him thicken slightly before spurting across Eames’ tongue. He holds it in his mouth until Arthur finishes and pulls out. It overflows down his chin before he can swallow, loving the way Arthur’s eyes watch his throat work to get it down.

Eames licks his lips, savouring the taste of Arthur, knowing the memory of it won’t be perfect the next time one of them goes away.

Arthur’s laughing at him, smoothing the hair back from Eames’ brow.

“What’s so funny?” Eames grins.

“You have it in your beard.”

Eames shoots off the bed to check the mirror. “Son of a bitch!” He tried fruitlessly to dab it out of the thick nest of hair as Arthur snorts and shakes with mirth on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [teacuphuman09](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/teacuphuman09)


End file.
